


Where's Your Partner?

by hystericalzombie



Category: Hat Films - Fandom
Genre: Airplane, Fluff, M/M, prompt, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalzombie/pseuds/hystericalzombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is coming home, and the wee one beside him doesn’t look too happy. At least her sleeping dad is kinda cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Your Partner?

**Author's Note:**

> busted this out on my mum's ipad while on holiday in france :D
> 
> Prompt: you fell asleep and i started making funny faces at your kid to keep them amused and the steward mistook us for a couple au

 

Ross glances up from his book to his watch. _Half an hour to go_ , he tells himself. The little girl squirms in her seat next to him, an increasingly unhappy frown on her face. Ross worries that the last hour of the flight would be her crying. He looks to the seat on her other side, at her dad or something, and sees him absolutely out cold, head resting against the back of the seat, breathing even. Ross looks back to the little girl again and sighs. She was obviously tired, having just woken up from her own nap, and the worry that she was about to cry flashed through Ross' head once again.

 

"Hello?" he whispers to her, and she glances up. A small round face with bright blue eyes, framed with gingery-brown curls peers up at him, a quizzical frown on her face.

 

"Hello." she whispers back, after a quick glance back at her dad confirms he was asleep still.

 

"What's your name?" he asks when she glances back at him. She frowns at him again, as if trying to remember her own name.

 

"Merry." she answers after another glance behind her. "What's yours?" she cocks her head slightly to the right, eyes wide and innocent.

 

He gives her a small, reassuring smile. "Ross. I'm Ross."

 

She beams back at him. "My daddy's brother is called Ross."

 

"Oh? Is that so?" Ross glances at the man still sleeping beside her.

 

"Yup! But I like my uncle Alex better."

 

Ross laughs quietly. "Really? Why is that?"

 

"Cause mummy doesn't." Merry giggles.

 

"Why doesn't your mummy like him?" she giggles again, and glances behind her.

 

"He didn't want my mummy to take me away from home, so she told him to go away, and daddy told her to let uncle Alex look after me back in Britain, so I have someplace safe to grow up." she beams up at him.

 

"Something tells me you overheard this conversation, didn't you?" He leans down as if trying to keep her secret. Merry giggles and nods.

 

"Cheeky monkey." he grins.

 

He glances out of the window to take a look at the sky above the clouds, and spies Merry trying to get a better look.

 

"Do you want to see?" He asks her, and she nods excitedly. She quickly checks that her dad is still fast asleep (which he is) before starting to fumble with her belt. She looks up at Ross with big eyes.

 

"Rooooss, can you undo the belt please?" she gives him her best puppy eyes and he laughs quietly.

 

"Alright." he teases, and undoes it quickly. He scoops her up into his lap so she can see out of the window. Merry gives a little gasp as shes sees the cotton candy clouds, all with a pink tinge as the sun begins to set, the sky above all blue and gold and pink and orange. The sun itself looking like a red eye, moving deeper and deeper into the horizon. "Woooow." Merry goes, her eyes as wide as saucers, and Ross chuckles at her wonder. "Yup. Wow."

 

The fasten seatbelts icon flashes above them, and Ross sets Merry back into her seat. as Merry pokes her dad in an attempt to wake him up, Ross fastens her seatbelt as well as his own, before collecting all of his stuff together. Merry's dad stirs before sitting up properly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before glancing around in bewilderment. Ross can't help but notice he is very cute, but decides not to say anything and continues making sure his iPad is switched off before putting it back into his bag.

 

Landing goes without a hitch, and there's the awful press of everyone trying to get off the plane at once, and Ross loses sight of Merry and her dad almost instantly.

 

\--*--

 

Alex makes sure Merry has all her things as they make their way to the exit of the plane. As they stand waiting for an elderly passenger trying to get their bag from the overhead lockers, his mind can't help but stray to the ridiculously hot guy sitting at the window the seat next to Merry. He told himself that he shouldn't try to pick up people with his niece in the hearing area. He glances down at her, holding his hand and practically clutching his leg as a round man tries to edge in front of her.

 

Alex frowns, and moves that little bit forward, cutting of the man's attempt and receiving a dirty look in the process. He gives him one right back, and suddenly they're moving, the door in sight with the promise of fresher air and a way off the plane. An air host is greeting people as they exit, and remarks as they go past, "Where's your partner?"

 

Alex pauses for a second. "Pardon?"

 

"Y'know, the dark haired man sitting next to your little one?" the air host gives him an encouraging grin.

 

"Uh, he's, um. He's, uh, not my partner." Alex finishes lamely with a flush, and very quickly scoops up Merry and exits the plane.

 

When they get off he sets Merry down to zip up her coat put her bag on her back, and he notices she's beginning to giggle.

 

"What's so funny missy?" He asks her, frown on his face along with the flush from the awkward encounter with the air host.

 

"You would like Ross. He's very nice." she grins at her uncles confusion as he stands and they make their way to baggage control.

 

"Ross? Who's Ross?"

 

"I am." says a voice behind him, and Alex spins around. In front of him with a small smile on his face, is the cute guy sitting next to Merry on the plane, clutching a very familiar rabbit toy.

 

"Bunny!" Merry exclaims, and reaches for the plush toy. Alex swallows and finds his voice.

 

"Um, hi." he says nervously, cheeks flushed.

 

"Hi." the guy glances up at him and grins. They both laugh at their awkwardness, and it relieves some of the tension. Merry grins at both of them, and grabs Alex's hand.

 

"I'm Alex." he says, giving a little grin.

 

Ross laughs, and says, "D'you wanna grab a coffee after security?"

 

"That would be bloody amazing." Ross laughs again, his ice blue eyes sparkling in the light of the airport lamps.

 

"Lets get inside then, its freezing!" Alex laughs and Merry grabs Ross' hand and they all walk in together.


End file.
